Imaging systems may print, scan, copy, or perform other actions with media. Further, imaging systems may include feeding or picking systems to load the media and deliver or drive the media through the imaging system for performing operations on or with the media. The imaging systems may scan the media for markings or patterns, deposit printing fluid, such as ink, or another printing substance, such as three-dimensional printing powder, on the media, and/or may produce duplicates of the media, including markings or patterns thereon, in addition to other functions.